


Re:Meeting

by oathkeeprrr



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, jealousy era, time god hyungwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeeprrr/pseuds/oathkeeprrr
Summary: Re:Meeting is a series of Short Stories/One Shots of Hyungkhyun. Hyungwon is a god of time and spaces using his powers go often revisit and remeet the boy he feel in love with in life in new tinelines over and over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my Monbebe Amino

Chae Hyungwon is anything but ordinary. Chae Hyungwon isn't even a mortal anymore. In his new life, Chae Hyungwon is a being of time and space. It was his last wish in death, to be aвle to see his loved one once more before never seeing again.

But the universe had other plans for that wish. Granting Hyungwon not only eternal life, but the power over time and spaces confinded in that of a mere watch.  You could say he now abuses this power of his. Using it far more than the universe intended. It became his lifeblood, traveling from timeline to timeline from world to world. Chae Hyungwon didn't like to live without the boy he loved so dearly. It always left a weird taste in his mouth and a longing in his heart for the boy.  So, now they will just keep remeeting until the end of time.


	2. World One

The soft breeze from traveling between worlds always whipped Hyungwons pink locks around. Normally landing messily along his forehead, but in rare times stinging at his eyes as the chemical dosed pieces tapped at the sensitive lens. Which made him blink away water and quickly brushing his hands at his face to try and right himself.

The time he arrived in sensed of purely of mortals. Looking around he seemed to be on a university campus. Hyungwon runs his hands over his body grabbing at his pockets looking for his wallet, upon finding it he rummages through it; find a newly created university student ID. In this world he seems to play the role of a Dance Major student. He smiled happily thinking back to life.

Almost three months passed when they finally met. Chae Hyungwon spent three months trying to play with events trying to meet him. All he wanted to do was meet Im Changkyun. He was all he wanted to meet. But to his surprise, Im Changkyun was dating a girl. It shouldn't have been so surprising but it was. In other worlds it was common knowledge changkyun wasn't straight, at least not completely. He'd often label himself as pansexual. Which fit him well. But not once was he ever caught with anyone around him arm or with fingers introduced unless it was Hyungwon. And here he was with a girl. But it was quick for Hyungwon to work his way into this Changkyuns life and friend group. And with a few short months, Hyungwon discovered a few truths about this Changkyun.

Changkyun hated his girlfriend.  
Changkyun hated that School.  
And mostly, he hated the fact he couldn't bring himself to come out to anyone but Hyungwon.

It was baffling to Hyungwon as to why Changkyun was able to come out to him unlike his friends. But he never questioned it. But it was spoken that Changkyun found it easiest to speak to the pink haired male.

It never made sense what was going on in Changkyuns beautiful mind, but it never bothered Hyungwon.

Time passed more slowly, and the two grew closer. Until one point Changkyun was seen less around his girlfriend around his friends. To the point it was hard to see him to text him. Changkyun became a shut in in for a period.

Until one day Hyungwon saw him sitting alone on the railing of his dorms fire escape. Six stories up, with no readable expression from that distance.

“Hey Stranger” Hyungwon spoke out. “Got room up there for one more?” The six story climb would be worth it.

A hardly audible ‘hyungwon-ah’ was heard above the normal campus sounds. But no given answer.

“Can I join you?” Hyungwon called Again, a worried frown forming on his lips as he looked at the boy above. A boy so beautiful and sad.

The younger one just gave a small simple and sad nod with a half hearted yeah. Hyungwon quickly climbed his way up, tired lants escaping him as he climbed the railing and sat next to the younger boy.

“Everything right Kyunnie?” Hyungwon spoke the youngers nickname hoping to bring a smile to his face. The smile he loved so much. His voice was soft and soothing something Changkyun often sought refuge in.

Both sat alone, alone together on that railing, on that fire escape. Ready to fall and escape any second.

“You have no idea what's been going on so you” Changkyuns words cut through the air which startled Hyungwon, causing his worried filled eyes to drift over towards the other.

Changkyun was right, Hyungwon hardly knew what was going on. He tried to ignore most troubles that involved anyone that wasn't Changkyun. But he was correct still, Hyungwon stopped paying super close attention to his life.

“I left Areum last week. She accused me of cheating, saying there was another girl” Changkyuns voice was soft and raspy. “I outed myself, telling her I didn't love her, I wanted her to be at ease...it” He cut himself off. “She outed me to my friends”

They stayed quiet. Neither seemed to breathe in that moment. Hyungwon knew what coming out meant. He had done it in his life. He got the harassment for it. Unlike other places, South Korea wasn't as accepting. Sure people will put up with you, but it won't stop the slang they say. It doesn't stop the glares. The mutters. It doesn't stop the harassment.

“Areum told the world that Im Changkyun was gay and most likely cheated on her”

Changkyuns shoulders began to shake and the sounds similar to him choking on the very air he breathed was heard. Hyungwon frowned as his hand automatically found the small of his back trying to bring comfort to him again.

“I was going to jump. I would've jumped. Hyungwon you stopped me.”

Hyungwon body went cold. It felt like his blood stopped. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. Everything froze, he didn't even think time was moving. But it was. Had the harassment gotten that terrible in the short period? Why were university students still behaving like they were in junior high school or even normal high school.

“Hyungwon?”

“Yes Changkyun?”

“Why do we fall in love with something we shouldn't?”

“Because the universe enjoys watching people struggle. It likes giving people hard times with those they love. But most importantly humans love the idea of falling in love with something they can't reach.”

“But why?”

“Because it's more enjoyable if we do somehow reach it.”

Silence fell over the two like a blanket, leaving them alone in comfort. Changkyun hummed lightly before swinging his legs back into safety of the fire escape, Hyungwon following suit.

“Can you stay for a bit? I’d feel better with someone I trust.”

Hyungwon just gave a quick nod before following the younger through the window into Changkyuns single bedroom dorm. Once inside they both laid down on the bed, arms touching as they both just stared at the ceiling. It was a comfortable silence that covered the two of them again before Changkyun spoke again.

“Have you ever fallen in love Hyungwon?”

The question came naturally from the younger, didn't even catch him off guard. Hyungwon answered happily. “Of course, and he means the world to me.”

Changkyun nodded, before bolting up in a sitting position. Hyungwon sais him. Hyungwon was never one to mention himself. Especially his romantic status and orientation. After collecting his thoughts and noticing how Hyungwon didn't react at all, changkyun laid back down.

“You have a boyfriend?” Changkyun blurted out, in a more shocked tone than he expected. He turned his head to glance at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon just chuckled and shook his head. “No I just really like this boy.”

“Do I know him?”

They felt like high schoolers. This moment was pure bringing back feelings and memories where Hyungwon originally confessed his feelings to Changkyun.

“You know him well Kyunnie.”

Changkyun paused, thinking of everyone he knew. Thinking of his friends and others on campus. Yet no one came to mind. Not a single boy he knew well seemed to be of Hyungwons type. Hell he didn't even see Hyungwon around other boys. “I don't think I do”

Hyungwon just chuckled turning to meet the gaze of tbe younger one. Their faces so close, oh how Hyungwon longed to kiss him right there. But didn't.

Oh how Hyungwon longed to love this Im Changkyun.

“It's you” Escaped Hyungwons lips without a second thought. He just gave off a smile before looking at the ceiling again. Seeing changkyuns face contort to something of pure confusion and shock.

Silence returned as Changkyun became wrapped shock and disbelief as the elder boy who nuat confessed to loving him laid idly with a smile and no regret or worry. Hyungwon awaited a reply.

It was unexpected to have timelines were Changkyun has turned Hyungwon away. It was normal, it happened a lot more than you'd think. However after it happened is almost all of them Changkyun would find his way for Hyungwon right before he left. Changkyun would speak words of apologies and saying how he liked Hyungwon. All because the Universe loved to see Hyungwon hurt.

Although this silence was oddly comforting. It wasn't cold or unnerving. The feeling of Changkyuns hand intertwining with his made this bearable, even if he was a bit anxious.

Soon Hyungwon found Chankyun closer than originally. Soon Changkyuns voice even filled Hyungwons ears, more waves of comfort filling the air.

“Hyungwon”

Here we go.

Hyungwon just hummed.

Soon Changkyun was leaned over the elder, a small smile on his face. Hyungwon kept his emotions under lock and key, keeping a straight face as the younger spoke.

“Why me”

This question always stung. Hyungwon nodded.

“I made a wish.”

Chae Hyungwon explained himself. Explained his death. How him and Changkyun died in the original timeline. How they were idols. How the world destroyed them for being gay. Hyungwon spoke of their pact in death. But only Hyungwons wish was granted. How he became eternal. A supreme being.

Chae Hyungwon was granted the ability to create fake lives and memories for himself and everyone in a timeline he wished to have known. He explain his entire story to the Changkyun. Who listened happily and nodded. He didn't question it much, it made sense to him. It explained why he felt so close to Hyungwon since Day one.

“I really like you too.”

Hyungwon hadn't even finished speaking when Changkyun said that. But he just smiled in reply. Bless that the universe was being nice for once. Be was glad the universe gave him the chance to save this Changkyun. He was glad he got Changkyun in this timeline.

They lost track of time. In the event of them confessing to each other made everything blur. And time seemed to pass without either of them noticing. Whether it was because neither of them cared for time anymore or because they were too caught up in sneaking around and meeting up, no one knew. Well, no one but the one person they wished didn't know.

Kang Areum was a mythic b*tch. Not only was she angry about being dumped by the boy she dated for three years. Her thought of him cheating was confirmed even if that never happened. But the day she saw Changkyun and Hyungwon sneak off campus together one night where she wanted to apologize she couldn't help but follow and see them. Their hand holding, the kissing, the soft spoken pet names. It stung in chest. Tears threatening to fall. She was quick to snap photos or video clips and leave.

For once she was good at keeping a secret as she built up her evidence of those two. It had made sense. When Changkyun met Hyungwon, He paid less attention to her.

Hyungwon was the issue. Oh how Chae Hyungwon made her blood boil. He took away her Im Changkyun. So she might as well destroy them both.

After weeks of taking videos and photos. She felt as if she gained enough evidence that Changkyun cheated and was gay trash as she said. And soon enough Kang Areum was emailing it to everyone on campus, minus professors. As that could get her expelled.

When the emailed arrived Hyungwon though nothing of it. It was a normal day. A normal day coped up in Changkyuns dorm, the youngest sleeping resting on Hyungwon as he normally read a book, checked media or sometimes joined him in the land of slumber.

Today was a media day. Although he was a bit unnerved by how Areum got all the photos and videos, he didn't care that she outed them. It didn't bother him. He could erase her for a he cared. He could erase this entire event, but he doesn't.

He let's the foolish mortals do their damage.

Changkyun was more affected by the email than he led on. Often finding his mind wandering back to the fire escape. Thinking of the night Hyungwon stopped him and confessed. Areum was harmless, she was jealous and angry, but the email hurt and it bothered him. It put a damper on being around Hyungwon. Afraid to hear words spoken to them. The two boys hid more in the dorms and in the times Hyungwon would leave and go back to his own dorm. Changkyun often found himself on the railing again.

Over and over.  
Night after night.  
But the same thought always stopped him.  
Chae Hyungwon.

If only the thought of the pink haired god could protect the fragile boy forever. But it wouldn't. It couldn't. Areum had done everything in her power to ruin them. And it worked.

One night The thought of Hyungwon didn't save the younger. If was over. The world was over.

It quickly faded from Hyungwons burning eyes as he stared Areum in the face. Hyungwon knew Changkyun was going to die. The first night he saw him on the fire escape, that's were he knew this was a timeline were he would lose that boy. He only delayed it when he confessed. So he made sure to place Areum in front of Changkyun when he did it. To make sure she understood the weight of her actions.

And he transferred out leaving that world behind.

His vision blurred briefly before it cleared and he stood in his own world. A world isolated from the rest. A place only accessible to him. He exhaled, feeling the weight of another failed timeline take its toll on his heart.

The universe truly hated Chae Hyungwon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://secretly-changkyun.tumblr.com/)


	3. World Two - Part One

Alone in his own world Hyungwon paces about. He always hated failed timelines. Always hating losing Changkyun, and ultimately having to deal with his death for the millionth time. It hurt more every time.

 

A sigh escapes his lips as he approaches the board of timelines. He never cared for details of a timeline, well; the only detail he cared for was Im Changkyuns living status. 90% of the time he was alive. Which made Hyungwon smile knowing the younger was still strong willed throughout the universe.

 

Before being able to get lost in the idea of Im Changkyun, Hyungwon returned his attention to the timelines. He gave them a quick look over before randomly selecting one. The only detail he needed to go somewhere was that Im Changkyun was alive. And in this one he was. Looking at his watch he puts in that timelines code and date. Watching his home blur as his eyes fell shut. Lost in his own mind and the core of that world to create a new life in somes memories. 

 

Opening his eyes was the wrong idea. Hyungwon laid in a bed somewhere, back sore and eyes stinging from bright lights. He closed and opened his eyes a few times before someone spoke. 

 

The voice sounded familiar. “As much as I’m glad you're back from your trip, you shouldn't have ever workee yourself”

 

The face of the male was closer to Hyungwon giving him a clear view of the persons face. Yoo Kihyun. He should've realized it was someone's memories he altered. At least the person he made his best friend and closest friend in this world. Kihyun just smiled down.

 

“I was so worried when I saw you fainted at out meeting spot.”

 

Hyungwon seemed to focused on the objects that were behind Kihyun. Feathers. Wings. And then the memories of his arrival came back. 

 

Hyungwon appeared somewhere away from the city. He briefly remembered the idea of flying from the people's memories. The universe would most likely alter his form here to help him fit in. And the stinging pain that had flooded his muscles and nerves in his back were the sign to yes. It wasn't just painful, it felt as if he was dying all over again, as the universe altered his entire genetic code and body so he could fit in. This was the one thing he hated from odd timelines like this. And then he fainted. He hasn't even seen what his wings could even look like. Hopefully they look nice.

 

Kihyun clapping draws Hyungwons mind back. “Jeez, you go on a trip to travel the world, and you come back even more exhausted and scatterbrained than when you left. Are you alright?”

 

Hyungwon just nods, attempting to smile. “Of course, just tired, that's all. How have you been?”

 

“Well if you checked your phone ever, you'd know.”

 

Same old Kihyun. “Im sorry Kihyun, I was busy.”

 

“Too busy to sleep” Was spoken with a laugh that filled the room. It was comforting. “ they discharge you tomorrow. Just so you know. I’ll be back with Hoseok to pick you up. Noon. Alright?”

 

Most definitely the same old Kihyun. Hyungwon just nodded, he had entered  world of winged humans. It was odd to think, of a world filled with winged humans. Someone would think the god of time and space wouldn't be shocked by such beings, but he was. He studied the boy in front of him as he spoke about what they would do tomorrow, from him being discharged and picked up to be taken out to lunch and to talk about his trip. Giving him a solid maybe a bit more than 24 hours of time to formulate the entire idea of the trip and come up with details to make it believe able. Hopefully that would prove easier to be than he thought. Hyungwon gave half paying attention nods, hardly paying attention to the elder boy.

 

“Are you even listening?”

 

He wasn't. “Y-yeah”

 

Kihyun just squinted before sighing, “Maybe you should rest more. I’ll be back tomorrow at Noon. Alright? Rest until then.” Although Kihyuns tone was stern it had a bit of softness to it; showing off that he did in fact care for Hyungwons health. 

 

The shutting of the door resounded in the room briefly as Hyungwon found himself alone with hs thoughts again. Why did he have a bad feeling about this world? A bad feeling about seeing his old friends in this world. Maybe it was the pain of his genetic code altering that was causing these thoughts to spike. He hoped that's all it was.

 

“Hyungwon-ah?” Kihyun called. “C’mon we don’t have all day. Hoseok has the car running”

 

Noon on the dot. Of course, Kihyun said they’d be there at noon, and they are. He’s annoyingly punctual, but Hyungwon assumes that's also a good thing, they were never late for anything in their first timeline, he can only assume it’ll be of a similar way here.

 

“Hyungwon!”

 

“I’m coming Hyung, sorry.”

 

“Ah thank god, Please hurry on”

 

Kihyun sounded worried. Hyungwon didn’t know why but he sensed something important was about to happen and they were almost on a time restraint. Which prompted him to actually speed how fast he was getting ready before hastily making his way to Kihyun, who signed him out of the Hospital and helped him to the car. Which had Hoseok sitting in the driver's seat with a bright smile. He was happily waving.

 

“Nice to see you again Hyungwon, it's been what, almost two years since you left?”

 

“Something along the lines of that. How have you been?”

 

“Pretty good, We’ve been super busy at the studio, but that's normal.”

 

Studio, sure this world involved wings, that could fold in and out of their backs. But it was mostly normal besides those. When creating himself here, he does vaguely remember that Hoseok works as a producer for some music studio. A somewhat popular one at that.

 

“That's good to hear, any good tracks?”

 

“Yeah, we got this one; from some new upcoming underground rapper, I think you’ll like him, and his music.”

 

Hyungwon smiles a bit, nodding his head. “I can’t wait to hear it.”

 

And he couldn't, from the memories he snooped around in for Hoseok, he heard his music and it was pretty good. Just like anything he worked with in the original timeline. Hoseok was talented with mixing. Those are the reasons Hyungwon chose Hoseok to be one of his best friends here. Hyungwons cover was that of DJ. He went on a world wide travel to DJ at different clubs and events, as he was rather popular. Hoseok, helped mix tracks to play that were constantly fresh for him to DJ with and mix with other tracks. He was thankful.

“Hey, where are we going? Kihyun-hyung seemed in a rush.”

 

“My place, it's the cleanest.” Kihyun spoke up, getting in the car along with Hyungwon.

 

“What if I want to go home?”

 

“And not spend time with your best friends after so long? I’m personally hurt Hyungwon” Hoseok actually had a tint of pain in his tone. Which hit Hyungwon hard. 

 

Hoseok was a nice man, in every timeline. Everywhere. He was caring and always looked out for Hyungwon. Often cracking jokes and being rather goofy along with Minhyuk to help keep the mood light and happy. Hoseok was a blessing to their group, and he wouldn’t know what they would be like if he wasn’t selected for the final line up. But by seeing how in every timeline all 7 of them come together somehow.  It seemed like destiny was toying with them. Remaining Hyungwon who he originally was, and that without them he most likely wouldn’t be in the position he was in. 

 

The ride to Kihyuns house wasn’t too bad. There was small talk about the trip, and about what everyone was doing in the last year and half, without going too much into details. It helped the ride past quickly as they soon arrived and filed out of the car following Kihyun closely into the home, where Hyungwons ears were suddenly filled with loud voices and sounds of poppers.

 

“A-a party?” Hyungwon stuttered out, rather confused as he looked around the room in shock at all the bodies of people there.

 

“Welcome Home Hyungwon!” Was yelled into the air again, and everyone seemed to chuckle and smile a few other faces from memories approached him for a hug wrapping arms around him and holding him close and tight, as if he’d slip away if they let go.

 

He didn’t mind too much, because there was someone there that he adored. Standing in the far corner of the room, with wings half out. The stood alone, just watching a small glass in his hand, light brown hair with dull gray wings with spots of black.

 

Im Changkyun.

 

Hyungwon glanced at Kihyun and point towards Changkyun. “And that is?”

 

“Oh, that's who Hoseok was telling you about in the car.” Kihyun answered glancing at Changkyun.

 

“His name is Im Changkyun, but his stage name is I.M. He’s super talented.” Hoseok interjected with a grin. “Talk to him if you’re interested.”

 

Hyungwon shot a glare at Hoseok, earning a laugh from his two friends. He quickly rolled his eyes and spoke an I will before stomping off towards the other. Changkyun didn’t seem to interested in the event, most focused on the cell phone in one hand and the glass in his other hand.

 

“Hello” Hyungwon spoke, trying to sound as confident as possible. The butterflies always rose when he spoke to Changkyun. It was like their first meeting all over, the second he fell in love with him. The nerves getting to him, twisting his stomach and making his heart beat faster than ever.

 

“Hey” was all Changyun replied, glancing at Hyungwon before going back to his phone. “You must be the one everyone's welcoming home”

 

“Y-yeah that's me. Chae Hyungwon.”

 

Changkyun just chuckled. “Im Changkyun, I work for Hoseok-ssi. How was your trip?”

 

“It was good, nice, fun?”

 

“Good, nice and fun? Sounds exciting”

 

“Tiresome as well.”

 

“Expected from a famous DJ.” Changkyun spoke with a laugh. “So, what brings you to this corner of the world, when there's numerous other people here?”

 

Don’t say cause you’re cute. “You seemed l-lonley” Good Answer.

 

“Ah, sorry. I guess as much as I make it out to be, Parties just aren’t my thing.”

 

“Not mine either, wanna get out of here?”

 

“It's your party and you’re trying to leave within the first 10 minutes.”

 

“Parties aren’t my thing, and they aren’t yours either. We could go get coffee or something? I just do not want to be here honestly.”

 

They stood silent for a few moments before Changkyun rolled his eyes and agreed to get some coffee, as long as Hyungwon went for a fly afterwards. Which he had, the two snuck out of the party and departed to one of the closer Cafes, that even than was a good mile or so away. But the walk was nice. The two of them seemed to talk a bit about himself and their lines of work and what got them into that type of work. Hyungwon talked more about his trip, and Changkyun spoke of what working under Hoseok was like. 

 

It was pleasant. And eerily similar to their first live. Hyungwon never wanted that moment to end but it soon did. And both stood in line of the cafe discussing their favorite drinks, and what they were thinking of ordering. Hyungwon decided upon a Green Tea and Changkyun ordered an Americano. 

 

While waiting Hyungwons phone notified him of slightly upset texts from Kihyun and Hoseok, before he simply sent a photo of Changkyun. Which got most positive replies, even though they were still upset he ditched so early, even if they were expecting him to leave. They knew Hyungwon was not a man for parties.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me or requst something to write or something on my   
> [tumblr](https://secretly-changkyun.tumblr.com/)


End file.
